Smile
by Thanassius
Summary: Something about the orange-haired navigator just quirks the interest of the green-haired swordsman, and he's having a hard time figuring it out. ZoNa Oneshot.


**A/N:** _As this is my first time in writing a One Piece fanfiction, I can only hope and pray that you would go easy on me. Reviews would be extremely helpful. Also, English isn't my first language so forgive me for any grammatical error you may come across._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Smile**

 _Watching_ and _staring_ are two very distinct actions.

To _watch_ someone would mean to look at that certain someone casually, to act as a spectator and observe the actions and interactions of that certain someone just to know what makes them tick.

It would mean that you are merely finding that certain someone interesting to look at and is amused by his/her presence. It does not naturally mean that you are finding that certain person special.

Now, to _stare_ at someone would be a different matter entirely. Staring means to look hardly at a certain person with a certain degree of amazement or anger or annoyance.

So to put things simple: Watching means to look at someone _casually_ while staring means to look at someone with a certain degree of _emotion._

Finally justifying his actions, Zoro then allows himself to indulge in what he has been doing the past few minutes or so. Leaning himself on the main mast of the Straw Hat Pirates' great ship Going Merry, he then continues to _watch_ Nami as she scolds their stupid captain and the childish sniper.

 _Watching_ not _staring._

Note the difference.

Zoro watches Nami sometimes. Well, not just her in particular, but the entire crew as well. Zoro credits this on himself being observant which was born from years of rigorous training and discipline on his quest to become the world's greatest swordsman. Also, being observant usually has its perks as he has now learned about the various strengths and weaknesses of his nakamas.

So, Zoro continues to _watch_ the orange-haired navigator.

 _Watching_ not _staring._

Note the difference.

It's not because he particularly likes her or anything.

In all honesty, the brute swordsman despises the greedy navigator to the point where he wishes her to die a horrible death and burn in hell. She also tends to annoy him with her whining and her bossiness and how easily she plays anyone along her fingers like they were mere toys at her disposal ( _especially_ him). And when she starts to claim on his ever-growing debt on her (which never existed in the first place) and holds it against him, the idea of turning her into a human mincemeat is always _very_ tempting.

Sure she finds her…somewhat _cute_ (The act of saying that word always leaves a bad taste in the swordsman's mouth) and she also has quite a nice figure (according to the damned Ero-cook), but that doesn't make her anywhere near special in _his_ book, especially when her skills weren't on par with the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates (Yes, he even admits Usopp is stronger). It's quite a cruel assessment, yes, but that's also why he's keeping it to himself. He has no plans on making the navigator mad, _thankyouverymuch,_ or else he would see his debt increase a hundredfold and find himself working as her slave the rest of his life.

So? What's wrong if he _watches_ her?

 _Watching_ not _staring._

Note the difference.

So what? He merely finds her interesting.

That doesn't mean he cares for her beyond what a nakama should.

Because hell would freeze all over before that would happen.

He just doesn't have any sort of romantic interest for her or anything on that matter.

Not. One. Bit.

Period.

So, why was he denying it?

Nothing. He just feels like it.

He continues to watch her as she sits on one of the beach chairs located on the ship's upper deck, sipping a drink (undoubtedly made by the Ero-cook to impress his _Nami-swan_ and _Robin-chwan._ Seriously, how stupid can that guy be?). She is talking animatedly with Robin about who-knows-what. Then, Chopper— has he been there all along? —giggles as he is spouting some nonsense about how he isn't impressed with whatever they were saying. Their laughs and conversations could be hardly heard since Luffy and Usopp were noisy playing whatever childish game they were playing.

Really, there are a lot of things about the money-loving navigator which intrigues him. Like the way her face lights up when she has thought of a devious plan (which is mostly related to earning or stealing money), or the way her eyes sparkle in happiness every time they are able to accomplish something, or the way she bites her lip whenever she's busy drawing maps, or the way she groans in disappointment whenever their childish captain act, well…childish.

She is usually smiling, but there is usually a smile that is reserved for him and him alone— one that's neither creepy nor breathtaking; he doesn't really know how to describe it, since he isn't good with words himself (he considers himself a silent person), but it's the kind of smile that makes him smile back, despite himself not knowing the reason behind it.

She always orders him around using his ever-increasing debt as a leverage and to blackmail him to follow her every whim which extremely pisses him off. Despite this, he is mostly concerned about her well-being (seeing her as one of the 'weak' crew members) and is usually the one who arrives to her rescue, despite having a 'minor' problem with directions.

Lastly she makes every day in the Going Merry interesting; without her 'sisterly' guidance, the Going Merry would become a playground due to Luffy, Usopp and sometimes Chopper's childish antics. He can't help but laugh whenever their captain gets scolded by their navigator due to his immature behavior or sometimes rash actions.

Maybe, that's what she is to him— a form of entertainment. Maybe that's why he observes her so often. Perhaps he likes to watch her because she is like a— no she _is_ a puzzle he could not find in himself to solve, which is a merit in itself, considering they are the craziest pirates to ever sail the seas. To everyone else she can be easily dismissed as the happiest, brightest, greediest being on the seas.

But not to him.

Sure she _is_ the greediest being on the seas. _That_ he can openly admit to himself.

He can tell she is hurting by the pain he sometimes sees in her eyes every time he finds her all by herself, and wonders what makes her sad— was it her memories of Arlong? Their constant arguments? Or is it about money problems? Sometimes, he even finds himself worrying about her and subsequently ponders why she constantly covers up that sorrow with the mask of an upbeat, carefree individual. He finds the act in itself unnerving, and finds himself wishing he could know her secrets and the reason of her sadness, so he can just put an end to it all— because of all the things about her, he finds her sadness and tears much more annoying than her scolding (mostly because of Luffy), bitching (mostly because of him) and above all else smiling ( _that_ stupid smile directed at him).

And so Zoro, master of the Santoryuu, one of the strongest swordsman of the four blues and the most directionally-challenged human being continues to watch the orange-haired navigator, studying her like a person— like a book that needs to be studied and observed over and over again— just because he finds her interesting and annoying.

But that doesn't mean he cares about her more than what a _nakama_ should.

Because he doesn't.

Not. One. Bit.

Period.

Noticing the lingering gaze of the swordsman, Nami— the best navigator to ever sail the seas and the greediest being on the planet— glances at Zoro's direction and then flashes a smile— _that_ stupid smile— at him and then playfully sticks out her tongue (no doubt to annoy the swordsman).

And in all of his years of existence, Zoro finds himself unable to respond or find a reasonable reason for the smile. Something about the smile causes a strange feeling he has never felt before and he's pretty sure it isn't from the lunch prepared by the ero-cook, and for a moment Zoro feels almost worried.

Zoro pauses. Then after a little hesitation, he smiles back.

And almost instantly, an odd mix of surprise and bliss crossed the orange-haired face before she was nudged by Robin, and she turns back to chat with the raven-haired archeologist. The smile never leaves her visage for a moment.

He then feels glad? Annoyed? Happy?

Whatever the hell he's feeling his stomach sure is twisting weirdly. He then makes a mental note to ask Chopper about this.

"Tch. Stupid woman." Zoro mutters before closing his eyes and dozing off.


End file.
